


you don't have to speak

by renthewerecat



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Bullying, Drinking, Fighting, Hurt and comfort, Insults, M/M, Oneshot, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), i guess, you guys have no taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthewerecat/pseuds/renthewerecat
Summary: Henry, Ellie, and Charles go to hang out at a bar, Henry is there early and the bukowski brothers decide to take advantage of that
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 151





	you don't have to speak

Henry was sitting at the bar, he didn’t intend to drink yet, he was waiting for Charles and Ellie, they wanted to just hang out at the bar and have some drinks, everyone thought it was a good idea but Henry was first to come, and it was getting a bit lonely in here  
“what are you doing here all alone?”  
Henry looked to the source of the voice, it was Konrad, he seemed pretty drunk already, along with his brother, who also had something to say  
“did you little boyfriend leave you?”  
The bukowski brothers laughed, Henry narrowed his eyes and tilted his head, he was single, who could they be talking about?  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot you can’t speak”  
“actually, he can speak, he just doesn’t want to”  
they two got closer, Henry only backed away  
“why don’t you speak, pretty boy?”  
“His voice must be horrible, that’s why he won’t speak”  
they laughed again; Henry had enough of their little antics and got up to change seat  
“oh we’re sorry, are we not enough like your cute little boyfriend Charles for you to trust us?”  
Konrad got up and grabbed Henry by his sweater  
“what is it about that pretty little pilot do you like anyways? Is he really just that pretty?”  
Henry is violently shoved against the counter, he grabs for anything he can use for a weapon  
“or is it his childish nature? That he’s so soft, and innocent, and desperate for any sort of good attention that he’ll latch onto anyone, even an unlovable, filthy, mute, criminal, like you”  
Henry grabs a bottle, but before he can hit him with it, Charles and Ellie walk in, and quickly rush over to help Henry, Ellie grabs onto the more aggressive brother and throws him to the ground, slamming his head against a stool before it hits the ground, and Charles stands in front of Henry to lecture the two boys  
“what do you two think you’re doing?! Leave my friend alone, he’s done nothing to you!”  
Henry grabs Charles arm, he quickly turns around to comfort Henry, while Ellie beats up the two brothers with a stool in the background  
“are you okay? They didn’t hurt you did they?”  
“t-they slammed me against t-the”  
Charles hugs him “you don’t need to speak Henry, I understand, okay?”  
Henry tears up and nods; Ellie puts down the chair and walks back to the group “those two seemed pretty drunk” she sits on the counter “you good Henry? Wanna just go home?”  
Henry nods  
“well I wanna get a few drinks to bring with us first, you two want anything?”  
“I think I’ll just take Henry home, you can catch up with us later”  
“alright then, guess we gotta make sure we don’t let Henry in here alone again, huh?”  
Both Henry and Charles laugh at that “yeah, I’ll be sure to go with him next time”  
and with that they went back home, to chat on the couch as usual, Henry silently spilled the things the brothers had said to him, Ellie was first to say something “they’re seriously just gonna insult you for being mute?! Seriously not cool, I’m gonna have to beat them up again later”  
Charles also had something to say about the boys actions “and they insinuated we where dating? We’re best of friends, right?”  
Henry nodded, not looking at Charles, he seems disappointed that he’s right  
“yeah, and if we where dating I’d never breakup with you!”  
Henry smiled and whispered to Charles “they called you soft and childish”  
“what?! I mean I’ve been called childish before but I’m not soft!”  
they both laughed at how defensive he was being, Henry whisper again “and they said you where just desperate for any good attention”  
Charles seemed the most shook by that one “I mean, I guess you can think that with how many people tend to not like me but, I’m not ‘desperate’”  
Henry nods; the sound of a bottle opening snaps their attention to Ellie “alright then, enough about those assholes, let’s just have our night as we intended” and with the mood lightened they spent the night talking away until sunrise, where Ellie had to go home and Charles slept on the couch with Henry


End file.
